The present invention relates generally to the performance of computerized tasks and, more particularly, concerns a method and system for performing an ongoing computerized task with different computerized devices.
As used herein, the term “computerized device” will be understood to include not only an actual computer, such as a personal computer, but also a pocket computer, a personal digital assistant, a smart telephone, or any other device with computing capability.
For convenience, the present invention will be disclosed in the context of a computerized teaching system. This is merely a vehicle for illustrating the invention, without the intent of limiting it.
There are many times during a busy day when it may be possible to perform computerized tasks. For example, it is not uncommon to multitask while driving by carrying on voice communications or listening to the playback of recorded memos, e-mails, or the like. Similarly, it would be desirable for student learning a language to take advantage of such time. However, it must be done without distracting him from driving, and it must be entirely hands-free.
In accordance with one aspect of the present invention, a main computer runs a primary program performing an ongoing task, the primary program being optimized for performance on a desktop computer. A computerized device remote from the main computer runs an adjunct program which is a modified version of the primary program and is optimized for performance in a hands free mode. Communication means provides communication between the main computer and computerized device, and the main computer and computerized device interact through the communication means so that each influences the operation of the other.
In a preferred embodiment, the primary program is a language teaching program performing an ongoing task which is a language teaching lesson, the main computer having stored data related to the lesson and result information related to a student's progress in the lesson. The main computer interacts with the remote computerized device to have it perform hands free tasks related to the student's performance, the remote computerized device interacts with the main computer to report the results of hands free tasks, and the main computer updates its result information based on results reported from the remote computerized device.
The foregoing technique optimizes hands free tasks on the remote computerized device, based upon performance by the student on the main computer, and vice versa. This allows lesson plans and tasks to be adapted on each device based upon performance on another device.